


Daisies

by jamesfitzgerald



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Character Death, Death, Hetalia, M/M, War, War AU, daisies, hetalia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesfitzgerald/pseuds/jamesfitzgerald
Summary: "Are you an angel?" Alfred asked, staring awestruck at the ethereal being dressed in white and gold."No," it said with a laugh, and it suddenly seemed as if the world had been purified, for how could a sound so beautiful and clean exist in a place gripped by hate





	Daisies

Amongst the chaos and turmoil of a blackened world, Alfred lay in a field of yellow daisies flattened by the boots of angry soldiers and stained red with the blood of innocent men. He waited for Death to envelop him in It's warm clutches; for his long desired friend to find him and bring him to a world that was calm and bright and warm. Pain no longer gripped his every breath and Alfred knew he should've been afraid, but fear could not find a foothold in his conscious. Instead of dread and anger, the fallen soldier found only peace. The war that had silenced might've raged on for centuries after he was gone, but Alfred's battle was finally over.  
In the midst of red skies and yellow flames, a glowing figure appeared beside Alfred, silent and beautiful. 

"Are you an angel?" Alfred asked, staring awestruck at the ethereal being dressed in white and gold. 

"No," it said with a laugh, and it suddenly seemed as if the world had been purified, for how could a sound so beautiful and clean exist in a place gripped by hate? 

"I'm Alfred. What's your name?"

"I don't have a name. I am merely a creation of your fading mind to help you pass into the next world."

Alfred sat up and found himself staring at a blinding field of once grey, lifeless flowers now revived to their former glory. 

"You have to have a name. It's part of what makes you you." 

"But I am not me. I'm just a figment of your imagination." 

"Fine, then I'm going to call you Arthur." 

Arthur's lips quirked at the corners in amusement. 

"If that is what you desire." 

The two sat in silence for what seemed like ages, as though time was a fleeting memory long forgotten. Birds sang wordless melodies from the limitless branches of evergreen and oak trees and everything was calm and bright and warm. 

"I never would have thought my mind could come up something quite as lovely as you." Alfred spoke up, his eyes tracing the flawless face of his angel that seemed to radiate nirvana and a smile that promised better things. 

"Your mind is an endless galaxy of wonderful and terrifying things and I am just a fraction of the marvelous dreams waiting to be set free." Arthur sighed, the warm breeze blowing his shining hair in front of his face for a moment. "But then again, I suppose noone of this world will get to see such dreams."

Alfred stood with Arthur, turning to the soul beside him with a smile.

"If no one else, then I guess I'll have to share them with you." 

Taking Alfred's hand in his own, Arthur began to lead the soldier reborn towards a brilliant and promising horizon; towards his redemption. 

"I should like that very much, Alfred."

And on that battlefield stained crimson with sin and hate, a man lay amongst trampled yellow daisies with the knowing smile of someone who had seen the end of suffering.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a school assignment and figured I might as well post it here. I'm such a sucker for war au's, so I'll probably end up writing a lot of those.


End file.
